


Life and death

by giorgosth128



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giorgosth128/pseuds/giorgosth128
Summary: “Life and Death have been in love for longer than we have words to describe. Life sends countless gifts to Death and Death keeps them forever.” and this is their story
Relationships: Death/Life
Kudos: 3





	Life and death

They were the very first beings to ever exist, born even before the star ignited and mass was given form and their purpose was not yet been defied. in those early days as they watched the birth of the universe the maiden of light and the scion of darkness unexpectedly fall in love, and as it was the first love in all the cosmos it was the purest and strongest of them all; burning brighter than the stars... unfortunately, it wasn't meant to be.

soon the maiden became a mother, creating the most beautiful beings the scion had ever seen: their children one more precious from the last and it was then on this the happiest moment of their lives that they were given a purpose and the lovers had to leave each other. the maiden became known as life, the one every being wanted and adored and the scion became death someone everyone wanted to avoid and hated. their children were destined to never know their father or so it seemed till life made a cunning plan; using their dual nature she would send them back to their father as gifts even if it saddens her to leave them. 

the first time Death sees his children again he cries with joy as he embraces them and welcomes them one by one, happy to have them back, knowing life still loved him and as long he had that he knew he could withstand the hatred and the scone. their children were confused the first time they saw their father, of course, they heard of him but they had never seen him before and they were a little scared, fortunately for them, Death was as loving of a father as he was a companion to Life guiding his children in their new home and as time passed they loved him as well.

the aeons passed and life continued to send gifts to her lover, some old, some young, some that had gone peacefully and some not so much, and Death sometimes would try to send gifts back some of their children he believed had not yet run their course or those that deserved a second chance and Life the ever-loving welcomed these gifts as well knowing that one day she could have to send them back, but she did not care she only cared about her children and her eternal love they were happy and as long they remained that way everything was perfect.

one day Death waits for another gift and the one he could see coming to him it would be no other than life herself "How?" he could ask as he takes his lover in his arms embracing her tenderly "our purpose had been fulfilled my love the end of times is upon us now we can be together at last" Life will say with her melodious voice and at this moment as the two lovers share a patented kiss their children stop being gifts and they stopped being Life and Death, they stop being the maiden of light and the scion of darkness, they are now a family reunited at last because Life without Death is nothing.


End file.
